


Avengers Age-Play

by JCo_77



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ageplay, But everyone else will take part, Clint is adorable, Clint is little, Daddy Steve, Infantilism, Mentions of self-harm, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, This is mostly a Clint and Steve story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCo_77/pseuds/JCo_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is a bad-ass assassin that's always in control. But occasionally, he likes to lose all of his control, and just relax with his Daddy- Steve Rogers. </p>
<p>This is mostly a story between Clint and Steve, but everyone else will be included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clint had just returned from a 2-week long mission in the northern regions of Russia. The extreme cold there had nearly given him frost bite, but he had pushed through, and now he was home. He finished his after-mission debriefing, and headed back home. He knew that Steve would be waiting for him. Even with the lack of food and heat in Russia, Clint had missed Steve the most. 

The beginning of the relationship - if that's what you want to call it - had been very difficult at first. It was a whole new level of trust that Clint had never been on before, but Steve was quite promising. He seemed to know exactly what Clint needed. He didn't mind giving the boy baths when he got dirty. He didn't mind carrying Clint when he was tired. He didn't mind tucking him into bed. He was a strong and loving Daddy. 

At first, Clint had only let Steve see him little once or twice a month. Now, they participate whenever they can. It was more often than not that Clint was little. 

Steve was waiting for him on his floor when he got back to the tower. Instantly, Clint dropped his bag on the floor and rushed into Steve's waiting arms. 

"I missed you," Steve mumbled into Clint's hair, before placing a kiss on his head. Clint smiled shyly.

"I missed you, too, Daddy," he mumbled back. When he was little, Clint was quite vulnerable and shy. He preferred to just let the adults take care of everything, and make him feel safe. 

"How about we get you changed, then we can go have dinner with everyone? I believe Bruce is making Chicken Alfredo," Steve said, pulling Clint back to look him in the eyes. As soon as he did, he wished he hadn't. His boy looked so tired. He probably didn't eat or sleep much while he was away, just like he always does. It looks like he lost weight, too. 

Clint grinned and nodded. He always enjoyed eating dinner with his entire family. It made him feel loved, especially after a hard mission. Steve led him into his bedroom and sat him on the bed. He went to the very back of the walk-in closet (Tony had made sure that everyone had large rooms, bathrooms, and closets) and pulled out of the many suitcases on the floor. Everyone in the tower had their own suitcases for Clint, but since Steve took care of him more often, he had the most bags. 

From the bag, Steve pulled out a pair of basketball shorts, and one of his old t-shirts that didn't fit him anymore. Clint slept best when he was wearing something of Steve's. He put the suitcase back in the closet before going over to Clint, who had been patiently waiting on the bed. He took the boy out of his clothes, and helped him into the pajamas. The t-shirt was a little too big. It fell down to mid-thigh, and was hanging off one of his shoulders, but Steve thought that he looked adorable. 

"Come on. Let's go eat dinner," Steve said, holding his hand out for Clint to take. Instead of taking it, Clint just stared at it, then back up at Steve. He was just about to ask what was wrong when Clint held his arms up, wanting to be carried. 

Steve smiled and lifted the boy into his arms, resting him on his hip. Luckily, the serum gave Steve the strength to carry Clint. Him and Thor were the only ones who could manage it. 

He took Clint into the elevator, and up to the communal kitchen. It's where they all went for any meals or snacks, even though they all had there own kitchens. When he walked in, he was greeted by the smell of pasta cooking, and many friendly faces turning to look at him. They all smiled when they saw Clint on his hip, his head tucked into Steve's shoulder. 

"Ah, mighty Hawk! How lovely you've returned!" Thor exclaimed. Clint just smiled. Thor was always loud and enthusiastic, especially when Clint was little. Steve carried Clint into the kitchen and sat him on one of the chairs at the table. Bruce came over and set some things on the table in front of him. 

"Dinner won't be done for another few minutes. Just relax 'til then," he said, placing the coloring books and crayons down. Clint instantly started moving, opening the dinosaur book and beginning to color. 

Steve walked more into the kitchen and sat on the counter. Phil came up to him. 

"Did he tell you anything that happened in Russia?" he asked. Steve sighed. 

"Nope. He just came in and he was little. He looks extremely tired, though. He probably didn't eat or sleep any," he said, watching his little boy color. He was being nice and quiet until he coughed a few times, then went back to coloring. 

"Probably not. You know how he gets on missions," Phil stated. Steve just shrugged. 

* * * * *   
Another ten minutes passed before dinner was ready. Steve helped Clint clean up the table and wash his hands, before sitting him back down at the table. He sat next to him, with Thor on his other side. Natasha took the seat farthest away from Clint, per usual. 

Steve fixed Clint's plate and put it in front of him; they started to eat. The table was filled with talk on how the past few days had went, and what they had planned to do this weekend. Every now and again, Clint would cough, but then he'd stop and go back to eating. He ate a lot more than he normally did, which just was proof to Steve that he hadn't ate much in the past few weeks. 

When everyone was finished, Thor carried Clint into the living room, and set him down in the animal print blanket that Tony had set on the ground while Steve and Bruce did the dishes. Tony brought Clint some of his favorite toys and books, then put on some old cartoons that the boy liked. Once Steve and Bruce were done, everyone settled down in the living room to watch the old-fashioned version of Teen Titans (Steve would only allow Clint to watch the old series of it, since he dislikes the new one). 

Clint watched diligently; giggling profusely at the parts he found funny. Steve watched him with a smile on his face, not even noticing how every couple of minutes, Clint would turn his head to cough. 

"Daddy?" Clint's soft voice sounded. "Can I have some juice?" 

"Sure, sweetie," Steve said, getting up and going into the kitchen. He grabbed one of Clint's favorite sippy cups (the one with Katniss Everdeen on it) and filled it with cold apple juice. He brought it back to the living room and gave it to the boy. 

"Thank you Daddy." Clint barely finished the statement before putting the end of the cup in his mouth and drinking. 

* * * * * 

About an hour or two later, Steve noticed that Clint's eyes were starting to droop. It was getting close to bedtime. 

"Hey kiddo, I think it's time to head to bed," he said gently, nudging the boy slightly to get his attention. He just nodded, and handed his cup to Steve, quietly asking for more. Steve refilled his cup and put it back in his hands, before lifting him onto his hip. Everyone else in the room said their good-night's, and Steve took Clint to bed. 

Clint was pretty much asleep by the time Steve laid him on their bed. His sippy cup was just about to fall of his mouth, but Steve caught it and placed it on the bedside table. Almost immediately, Clint stuck his middle and ring finger in his mouth, and began sucking on them. Steve didn't necessarily know why he did it, but it seemed to calm him down. 

Steve put the covers over the sleepy boy, then crawled in next to him. He put an arm around the boy and pulled him in close, so his head was resting on his Daddy's chest. Clint pulled his fingers out of his mouth long enough to tell Steve good-night, then he put them back in, and fell asleep, Steve following shortly after. 

Steve didn't get to sleep long, however. He awoke to Clint whining in pain next to him. 

"What' wrong, sweetheart? What happened?" he asked, pulling Clint closer to him and rocking him gently. 

"M-My throat...h-hurts," he whimpered out. Steve's heart broke for him. He reached over and grabbed the boy's sippy cup but the juice was already warm. 

"Sit here, baby. I'm gonna go get you more juice," he said, before darting out of the room. He put more apple juice in it, and ran back to where Clint was. He put the cup to his lips, and he could see Clint visibly relax when the cool liquid hit his sore throat. "There we go, that's better," he cooed. "JARVIS, can you tell Bruce to come down here?"

"Of course, Mr. Rogers," the AI system replied. 

Steve continued to coddle Clint until he scientist arrived. As soon as he arrived, Bruce began going through basic medical procedures to check Clint's health. He listened to his breathing, timed his pulse, looked at his throat. He didn't speak until he was through. 

"It seems that Clint has the beginning of Bronchitis. There's no medicine that can directly cure it, but there are simple things that can be done. Him drinking lots of cold fluids can help. He needs to rest, maybe get some standard cough syrup to help. I suggest using an air humidifier-"

"What's that?" Steve cut in. He still wasn't used to all this new technology. 

"It's a machine that boosts the indoor humidity levels. When it's cold, there's not as much humidity, which is bad for you. That's why you're supposed to turn the heat on in the winter. Clint probably got this while he was in Russia. I believe I have one upstairs. Would you like to use it?" he asked. Steve nodded, and Bruce left to retrieve it. 

A few minutes later, Bruce came back with the machine. It was small and light. According to Bruce, you just plug it in and put water in it, and it did its job. Steve did just that. He found that the machine raised the room temperature a bit, but it wasn't a big difference. He refilled Clint's cup again - the boy had fallen asleep again after his check-up with Bruce - and laid back in bed, with hopes that Clint would get better soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This chapter had some sad/angst-y parts in it. Mentions of depression and self-harm. Please don't read if any of that may trigger you. 
> 
> This chapter also explains a lot of stuff that will help you understand things in the future. 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Clint was a mess. His throat an lungs ached all day, and the ever-constant coughing wasn't helping him at all. The air humidifier helped him relax enough to sleep at night, but during the day, when things were busy and people were in and out of his room, it didn't really do much. 

Whilst Clint was suffering, Steve wasn't in a better condition. He was always worrying about his little boy; he was always at his side. The second that's Clint's cup ran out, he refilled it. If Clint started coughing, he was there to rub his back and whisper soothing words to him. It was good for Clint, because it meant that Steve was always around for cuddles when he needed them. 

Fortunately, Clint's illness didn't last very long. In less than a week he was feeling better. Steve figured that Clint was feeling much better when he woke up one morning, and the archer wasn't laying next to him. By this, he could also tell that Clint wasn't very little, either. 

The captain decided that taking a shower would be the best option. He strolled into the bathroom, and adjusted the water temperature. Once it was warm enough, he stepped in. Steve just let the hot water roll over his back, soothing his sore muscles. Of all the things he loved about this future's technology, hot showers were his favorites. It didn't remind him of the ice, or about the freezing winters he spent with his mom before all this began. It reminded him of the feeling he got when he came home after a long mission, and had all his friends (and his little boy's) faces smiling up at him. It was a warm, loved feeling. 

He quickly washed his hair and body before stepping out of the shower. He dried off, and dressed himself in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. He was still toweling off his hair when he walked back into his bedroom. 

"JARVIS? Where is Clint at currently?" he asked, since it was much easier to ask a machine that knew everyone's whereabouts, than to wander around this large tower searching for them. 

"Mr. Barton is currently in the gym, as he has been for the past few hours," the system replied. Steve frowned. Past few hours? The man was going to work himself to exhaustion. 

"Thank you, JARVIS," he mumbled absentmindedly, throwing his towel onto the bed and walked out of the room. 

As JARVIS had said, Clint was on the treadmill in the gym when Steve arrived. He had a nice layer of sweat covering him, showing that he _had_ been down here for several hours. For a few minutes, Steve just watched Clint run. He was moving at an incredible speed, just like he would if he were in battle. It took the archer a few minutes to discover that he was no longer alone in the room. He slowed the machine to stop, and finally turned to look at Steve. 

"You look exhausted," Steve stated. Which was true, if his panted-out breaths and sweaty body were anything to go by. And just like when Clint had just returned home, the archer looked simply tired. 

Clint shrugged. "I've had worse," he said, stepping off the treadmill. Steve slowly walked over to him, just as he sat on one of the many benches in the room. 

"You just got over being sick; you need to take care of yourself. What's been bothering you?" he asked, sitting next to the younger male. Clint didn't look up, and say anything for a few long minutes. "I'm not going to leave until you tell me." 

After another few minutes, he sighed. "It was depressing, being in Russia," he admitted. "There were so many civilians getting hurt, and there was nothing that I could've done to save them. I heard their screams from my hiding place, and I was frozen. I couldn't disobey my orders to not move, but it was driving me insane to just listen to them suffer. It wasn't their faults that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Steve continued to stay silent, knowing that something even bigger was coming. Clint knew exactly what he was waiting for, and sighed. 

"I felt the urge to... hurt myself, again. I didn't, but it was incredibly strong when I was there. It made me feel awful- hearing them in pain and not doing anything about it when I could've, should've," he whispered out. That's when Steve wrapped his arm around him, pulling the smaller man into his side. He pressed a kiss against his hair, before laying his cheek against the same spot that he'd kissed. 

"I'm proud of you. And we've had this discussion before, you were right to obey orders, even if they didn't make sense. Because those orders kept you safe. As for everything else, I thought that you promised me that you would talk to me about it?" he said, feeling slightly hurt. Clint made a small sound of protest. 

"I was! I swear I was! But when I got home, I just went little, and I wanted to just enjoy myself for a bit, and then I got sick. There was just no correct time to tell you." Clint sounded completely sincere, so he let it slide just this once. 

"How about you go get a shower, and then we can make breakfast? I bet you haven't eaten yet," Steve suggested, standing up, pulling Clint with him. Clint only nodded. 

"I'll be in the shower then," he mumbled, heading towards the elevator. Steve watched him leave. As soon as he was gone, Steve let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. 

* * * * * 

When Clint walked into the communal kitchen about 10 minutes later, he found that Steve had filled the counters with random ingredients. The captain smiled when he saw the man. 

"I figured that we could make pancakes with blueberries and strawberries, bacon, and eggs. How does that sound?" he asked. Clint automatically noticed that Steve was using the voice he used when he wasn't sure what head-space Clint was in. Clint didn't mind, because honestly, he didn't know either. 

"Sounds great," he responded. Steve smiled, and they got to work. As they were mixing the ingredients, the others were slowly filing into the room. They all got their coffee, and stood around where the duo were working, with Natasha sitting on the counter farthest from them. It was obvious in everyone's eyes that no one could tell what head-space Clint was in. He hadn't said 'Daddy', but that doesn't mean that he still wasn't fragile and vulnerable. 

Finally, breakfast was done. They all decided to eat before messing with the dirty dishes. While they ate and talked, Clint could feel himself slowly start to age down, but he fought it. It was still early in the morning, everyone had just got over him being sick, he wanted to give them time before he slipped into a toddler. 

Clint offered to help Steve with the dishes when they were all done. He washed all the plates first, and then moved onto the silverware. Steve had used some decently sharp knives to cut the fruit. Clint went to grab them all to put them in the sink, but when he dropped them in, he noticed the thin trail of blood follow them. He looked at his hand, and sure enough, there was a large slash in the palm of his hand from the knives. 

Steve had noticed the cut, but as he still didn't know how mentally old Clint was, he didn't want to act upon it just quit yet. When Clint was big, he could take a bullet without flinching, but when he was little, he was screaming over the smallest paper-cut. 

Clint thought that he'd be fine. It was just a cut, after all. Unfortunately, he mind didn't agree. e finally felt himself fall as tears started to well up in his eyes. He turned to look at Steve. 

"Daddy?" 

Immediately, Steve had grabbed Clint's wrist and was forcing his hand under cold water. No tears had fallen yet, but Clint was still trying to get as close to Steve as possible. Everyone else in the room were silent as they watched the affair take place, except for Natasha, who was slowly putting more distance between her and everyone else. 

As soon as the cut had stopped bleeding, Steve wrapped a towel around Clint's hand. He turned to Tony. 

"Get me some Hydrogen Peroxide and some gauze?" he asked.Tony nodded, and disappeared around the corner. 

Steve whispered words of praise into Clint's hair as he waited for Tony to come back. When he did, he grabbed the bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide. "This might string," he warned, before pouring a bit onto Clint's hand. He watched as it started to bubble up, cleaning the wound. When it stopped bubbling, and took the gauze and wrapped in around his hand, right over the cut. He secured it, and then kissed the palm of his hand. 

"All better now," he said, smiling to show Clint that things were fine. The boy smiled back, before reaching forward and wrapping his arms around his daddy's neck. 

"Thank you, Daddy," he whispered, giving Steve a kiss on the cheek before pulling away, and waddling into the living room. Steve smiled to himself, then went back to doing the dishes. 

Bruce followed Clint into the living room. As he expected, Clint just stopped by the couch and looked around the room. He wasn't used to walking into the room, and not having any designated place to sit. 

The scientist went to the large chest they had placed at the side of the room, opened it, and grabbed the animal decorated blanket. He laid it on the floor in front of the couch, and Clint sat down on it. He then brought over some of Clint's toys and books. The boy grabbed the dinosaur dolls and began to make them prance around in front of him, which made Bruce smile. 

A few minutes later everybody else came in. Steve sat behind Clint on the couch, so the boy could lean his back on his daddy's legs as he played. 

"Hey buddy, do you wanna watch a movie?" Phil asked, going to the movie cabinet. Clint's head shot up, and his eyes brightened. 

"Wizard of Oz! Wizard of Oz!" he yelled out, a smile on his face. And so, Phil put the disk in, and they all sat together and watched The Wizard of Oz. Of course, Steve wasn't necessarily paying attention. His mind was on his boy. 

Clint's always had a rough life. Steve couldn't remember a time when depression and anxiety hadn't been a major issue in Clint's life. The archer had told him about all the thoughts he's had, and all the issues he's came across because of him. The stories he told made the super soldier want to cry. That's the entire point of this age-play. 

Steve had found Clint curled up on the floor of his room one night after a battle. He arms were cut up and bloody, and he was crying. After Steve had cleaned his wounds and washed his face, Clint had told Steve his story. He told him about his fucked-up family growing up, and how they caused him to have depression and anxiety. A few weeks after that (and a few more times finding Clint covered in his own blood on the floor) Steve suggested that they give this thing a try. It was hard for both of them, but Steve soon understood Clint's needs, and he became a whole new role model for Clint to follow. Soon after that, everyone on the team joined in, and they became a large, loving family. Now, almost a year later, Clint was a lot better than he was, but he still wasn't even close to being healed. Steve wondered very often if they would ever be okay. 

Clint's soft baby voice rang through his ears, pulling the soldier from his thoughts. He looked down, and realized that the boy was singing softly. Steve smiled brightly. 

So as Clint sang along to a song about wanting a heart, Steve thought that maybe they would turn out okay. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter! I was in the middle of a move, then I got really sick. I was going to upload last night, but then my computer deleted all my work. 
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes in the chapter. I'll fix them as I find them.
> 
> Finally, we'll find out what's wrong with Natasha in the next chapter. WARNING: You're all gonna hate me for it. 
> 
> Sorry!

Clint was not having a good week.

He was being plagued by an illness known as 'nightmares'. They made him wake in the late hours of the night, sweating, crying, and scared. They got so bad that Clint had decided to just not sleep. He'd stay up all night, and fight through the sleepiness in the morning. He'd always end up falling asleep, but then the nightmares would return, and he'd force himself to stay awake. 

And of course, Steve wasn't there to help him. He was on a mission in South Africa, as he has been for the past week. Now that Clint thinks about, Steve not being there most likely the reason why he's having nightmares. 

But that's not even the worse part. Along with waking up scared in the middle of the night, he was also waking up wet. He had been wetting the bed every night since Steve left. He was mortified. 

How could he mention this to Steve? 

The best thing to do - Clint thought - was to just not tell Steve at all. To just say that he had a good time while Steve was away, and just smile. He hasn't told anyone else in the tower about the accidents, so it would be very easy to just play it off like nothing happened. 

And that's what he planned to do. 

* * * * * 

Words could not describe how happy Steve was to be home. He did enjoy himself in Africa, but it would never feel close to how it felt to be at he tower. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator to the communal floor, he was greeted with all of his friends' smiling faces. 

"Steve! You're home!" Tony yelled, running forward and throwing himself into Steve's arms. He wrapped his larger arms around the man. 

"It's nice to be home," he said, dropping Tony back on his feet. He gave his hugs in turn, even Natasha gave him a small hug and a 'welcome home'. As he gave his hugs, he could see Clint standing a few feet away, shuffling on his feet, as if he were nervous. When Steve was finished, he came over and gentle wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders. 

"Welcome home," he mumbled, kissing Steve's cheek before pulling away. Steve wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into his side. He noticed that something with Clint was off, but he didn't want to mention it in front of everyone. The boy was on the borderline between adult and child, so Steve had to extra careful. 

"How was Africa?" Bruce asked, sitting up on the counter. 

"Quite nice, actually. The people there seemed astounded that an American was protecting them," Steve answered, rubbing Clint's back subconsciously. 

"Well, of course. It's not like we do much for them nowadays," Tony replied, rolling his eyes. "Anyone want a beer?" 

Only him, Thor, Phil, and Natasha took one. Bruce didn't drink, Steve couldn't get drunk, and Clint was still deciding what head-space he was in. Steve did find it quite amusing to watch 4 of his friends get slowly wasted. However at some point Clint got uncomfortable, and excused himself. 

"I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed," he whispered to Steve, pulling out of the man's grip. 

"Do you need help?" he whispered back. Clint knew the true meaning behind those words.  _'Are you little and want me to lay with you?'_ Of course Clint wanted him to. The word 'daddy' had been on his lips for the past half-hour, but Steve had just gotten home, and he deserved some time to hang with his friends, so Clint only smiled. 

"No thanks. I'm fine," he said, and started to leave. He heard Steve's 'good-night' follow behind him, but he just kept moving. 

Maybe there would be no nightmares tonight?

Steve frowned, but didn't follow after the archer. Steve had never forced the lad into a head-space, and he wasn't about to start now. But that didn't mean that Steve still was a tiny bit disappointed. He had just gotten back, after all, and he wanted to spend his time with his boy.

But spending times with his friends was also an option, and obviously it was the one Clint wanted to take. 

So Steve would go along with it. 

* * * * * 

Steve was stumbling onto Clint's floor around 1 in the morning. It wasn't that he was drunk - because he wasn't, obviously - but he was extremely tired after having to deal with 4 drunk friends for several hours. He couldn't wait to just curl up in bed next to Clint, and maybe, if he was lucky, he would get to see his little boy in the morning. 

However, as soon as he stepped out onto the floor, he knew that something was wrong. 

At first, he couldn't tell what it was. Then as he moved further onto the floor, he recognized it. 

Clint was crying. 

Steve immediately went to the main bedroom, where the sound was coming from. "Clint?" he called out, not wanting to scare the boy. He pushed the door open. In the dark, he could make out Clint's curled up form in the middle of the bed. "Clint, sweetie?" he called again, turning the light on, basking the room in a dim glow. The boy was indeed curled in the middle of the bed, shoulders shaking as he cried. Steve's heart broke for the boy. 

He started walking towards the bed, in hopes of comforting the crying archer, but as he got closer, the was able to tell exactly what had called the boy so much distress. 

There was a stale small of urine in the room. 

The poor archer had wet the bed. 

'Oh dear....' Steve thought. Had this been happening while he was away, also? That would explain why Clint seemed so nervous. Steve sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Clint's shoulder, not pulling away when he flinched. 

"C'mon sweetie, dry your eyes for me. I don't want to see my boy so upset. How about I draw you a bath, yes? We can get all nice and clean, then we can go to bed. I'll be right back, okay?" he said, only standing when Clint nodded. He went into the bathroom to run the bath he had promised his boy. 

Since Steve was good to is boy, he even put in just a bit of bubbles. Clint loved bubbles. 

When the tub was filled, he went back to retrieve Clint. He was pleased when he saw that Clint had wiped his eyes, and was now sitting on the edge of the bed. From this position, Steve could clearly see the wet spot on the front of Clint's sweatpants. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that barely any urine had managed to get on the sheets. 

"Good job. Ready for a bath?" he asked. Clint looked up at him, and slowly outstretched his arms, his eyes still glazed over like newly cut glass. Steve smiled down at his boy, the leaned down to scoop him up into his arms. Clint automatically put his head into Steve's neck. The older man carried him into the bathroom, and set him down on the toilet seat. He began stripping Clint of his clothes, throwing them down the laundry chute. 

He helped the boy into the warm water. He allowed Clint some time to just relax, but when he didn't even bother with the bubbles, Steve just sighed and began to wash him. He did his job quickly and efficiently, then drained the water, and helped Clint out of the tub and into a fluffy towel. He wrapped it around his shoulders and kissed his nose. 

"I'm going to go change the sheets. Stay here; I'll be right back," he said, then left the room. Clint just stood there, naked and wet. He used the corner of the towel to dry himself off a tiny bit, but most of the time Steve does that for him, so he didn't bother with it too much. 

Steve came back in a few minutes later, a small smile on his face. "C'mon," he said, pulling Clint into the bedroom. His eyes went wide when he saw what Steve had planned. 

He had laid out all the materials used in putting on a diaper. 

"I...I... no...." he mumbled, tugging in Steve's hand a bit. He knew that they had diapers, he even knew which suitcase it was in, but they had never used them until now. And he didn't want to start using them. 

"It's just for tonight, sweetheart. You've already had one accident tonight. It would just be easier if you worn one for right now," Steve explained, his voice and eyes softening. Clint hesitated, but Steve looked so sure, that he had to nod in agreement. 

Steve laid him down in the bed, spread his legs a bit, and got to work. Clint was extremely embarrassed' he ended up playing with the towel to distract himself. 

"What caused your accident?" Steve asked, rubbing lotion on the back of Clint's thighs and butt-cheeks. Clint blushed. 

"It was scary." Steve frowned. 

"Scary? What to you mean?" 

"Scary. Bad people doing bad things. It was scary, had an accident," Clint explained, as if it were obvious. Steve nodded. 

"Is this the first time?"

"Nope."

"How often has it been happening?"

"Whenever I sleep." Steve finished with the diaper and put Clint into clean sweatpants, then moved onto the shirt. 

"For how long?" He slipped the shirt over Clint's head, arms, and torso. 

"Since you've been gone." Steve frowned, but then Clint yawned. 

"We'll talk about this in the morning. Let's get to bed." He stood and pulled back the covers, allowing Clint to crawl in, then followed. JARVIS turned off the light, and soon enough Clint was snoring softly into Steve's side, bu the older man stayed awake for quite some time, just staring at his boy in the dark. 

* * * * * 

The next morning, Steve awoke alone. He debated on going back to sleep, but then the memories of the night before came back, and he got up to find his little boy. He didn't have to look far, as Clint was standing in front of the counter, watching the microwave spin as it cooked. 

"What have we talked about, Clint?" Steve said, rubbing his eyes. He scared the boy, who jumped around quickly. 

"Um... not to get put of bed before you?" he asked sheepishly. Steve nodded. 

"Exactly. Don't do it again," he said, pulling Clint into his arms and kissing the top of his head. Clint shifted, and the crinkling of the diaper could be heard. Steve smiled softly. "Do you need changed?" Clint seemed mortified by that; he pulled back just enough to look up at Steve. 

"No! I'm a big boy! Big boys don't need changed," he pouted. Except for him, but he was scared, so it doesn't count. 

"I know you're a big boy, but you're also my little boy. And little boys have accidents sometimes, and that's okay. From now until I say, you're to wear a diaper whenever possible. And you'll learn to use it, and I'll change it, because you're my little boy." 

Clint wanted to argue. He was going to argue. He didn't want to wear diapers. Diapers were for babies, and he wasn't a baby, but Steve was looking at him with an extreme amount of love and adoration in his eyes that Clint wanted to cry. Steve wanted this. Clint smiled up at him. 

"Yes Daddy." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally see how Natasha truly treats Little!Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: 
> 
> I AM SO SORRY!!! I know it's taken me literally almost a year to update, but there's a reason! 
> 
> We ended up getting kicked out of our house, and we had to fly a few states away to go back home. We put very few things in a storage unit, and we came back with only enough things that could fit inside our suitcases. So since we were homeless, we had to live with family members. In that time, I was also spending a lot of time with friends, trying to reconnect with them. 
> 
> So we lived with my crazy Grandma from the beginning of June, until about 2 weeks ago. We finally got our house, and I'm very excited about it. I re-read my old chapters, and I'm ready to continue! 
> 
> Onward!

As it turns out, getting Clint to wear diapers was harder than Steve thought.

He could understand that the boy was embarrassed about it, but he was so embarrassed, that he almost refused to use it all together. At first, he'd go behind Steve's back and use the restroom on his own, but once Steve caught on, he began putting Clint in time-out for it, which was never fun. 

So, Clint figured that he just wouldn't use the restroom. He didn't drink anything, and he'd hold his bladder until he was crying in pain and it just went off on its' own. Which, of course, only got him time-outs for purposely putting himself in pain. 

It took about 3 weeks, but Clint was finally able to accept his diaper, and use it on a regular basis. 

-

It was about mid-day, and everything was peaceful. Steve and Clint sat together in the communal living room, Clint on his blanket, and Steve running his hand through his boy's messy hair. Alice in Wonderland was playing, and Clint watched intently, his sippy cup in his mouth. He drank and drank, not noticing how much he was consuming. He didn't care; the juice was sweet and he enjoyed it. 

Steve was extremely happy. The day was going so well. Clint woke up big and made them breakfast, but as they ate, his age went down, until he was asking his daddy for more. He ate happily, then insisted that Steve play dinosaurs with him. They played for a few hours, then Steve said that it was time for a nap. Clint went down without a fuss. He awoke, had his diaper changed, ate lunch, and here they were, watching a movie happily. 

After a while, Steve's phone went off. It was Tony, saying that he needed Steve to come down to the lab. Steve replied that Clint was little and he couldn't, but Tony insisted. He sighed and sat up. 

"Clint, baby? Daddy needs to go see Tony, okay? I'll be right back." Clint nodded, more interested in the movie. Steve figured that the boy would be fine, and went to the elevator. If he saw anyone, he'd make sure to tell them to go check on Clint. He was only a toddler, after all.

It had been about 15 minutes since Steve left that the elevator dinged again. Clint just thought it was Daddy, and didn't pay much attention. Instead, Natasha came out, dirty and slightly out of breath. She had just been sparring with Thor. The god insisted that he bathed on his floor, and that he'd meet the assassin upstairs when he finished. Neither one of them thought that Clint was gonna be there. 

Natasha did her best to ignore him and set about making herself some coffee silently. 

All the while, Clint thought that his Daddy was back. While Steve was gone, Clint had wet himself, a consequence of drinking too much. He whined when Steve didn't come check on him. 

"Daddy? I made mess," he called out. No response. Confused, he looked up. Natasha was frozen, but the way she was standing caused her to be invisible to the boy. Sighing, Clint got up and went to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. 

"Daddy, I made m-" he stopped as he spotted Natasha. "Oh. H-Hello." He didn't know what to do. It wasn't a secret that she didn't like him when he was like this, but she mostly kept her distance, as to not upset anyone. 

"Hi," she said plainly, not meeting his gaze. Instead,she was looking towards his crotch, where his diaper had begun leaking, causing urine to stain his pants. "Gross." 

All it took was that simple word before Clint started to cry. He was sensitive as it was, he didn't need Natasha making fun of him. In turn, seeing Clint cry was all it took for the russian to snap. 

"Grow up, Clint! You're an assassin, for Christ's sake! Assassins don't wet themselves, assassins don't watch kid movies, and assassins don't call another full-grown man Daddy!" she yelled. "Get over yourself, and grow up! I don't need a _baby_ as my partner!" Clint only cried harder, body shaking. 

"Stop crying!" Natasha snapped. "I wish you never would have met Steve, because he's what turned you into this! You're a _freak_!" 

Clint let out a harsh sob, so loud, that he didn't hear the elevator go off. 

"Nothing but a freak," Natasha sneered, then noticed a blond god storm into the room, obviously angry. 

"Natasha!" he yelled, his thundering voice bouncing off the walls. "If you can't handle him, then you need to leave! You have _no_ say in what he does, or how he thinks. Understood?" He didn't wait for her to answer as he picked up the crying boy and took him to the elevator, pressing the button to his floor. 

"Hush now, little bird. It's all okay. I know, Natasha can be mean sometimes. She just doesn't like what we do, but it's okay. There's no reason to cry. Calm down, little one," he hushed quietly, bouncing him slowly. 

"S-She's r-r-right!" Clint cried, hiding his face. 

"No, no she is not. She is wrong, little bird. You are not a freak for having needs and wanting to fulfill them. Don't you ever listen to her, okay?" Clint didn't respond. The elevator went off and Thor sighed as he carried the boy to his personal room, laying him down on the bed. The rooms were alike on each floor, but personalized for each person. Thor's room was covered in his kingdom's colors, pictures of him and Loki, and other things that hold meaning to him. 

"JARVIS, tell Steve that I have Clint, and he's rather upset. I'll explain when he arrives," he said, running his hand through Clint's sweaty hair. 

"Yes, sir," JARVIS responded. Thor continued to pet Clint's hair, trying to calm him. 

"Hush now, little one. Things will soon be okay. Hush." He tried his best to soothe the boy, who only continued to sob. 

In a matter of minutes, Steve was storming onto Thor's floor. "Thor? Where's my child?" 

"In the bedroom, dear captain," Thor called back, still trying to calm the boy. Steve burst in and immediately lifted his sobbing boy into his arms. He sat on the bed and began rocking the boy. 

"What happened?" he hissed to the god. 

"Run in with Natasha. I already snapped at her," he said simply. He stood and left the room, leaving Steve to control the boy himself. 

"Jesus," Steve muttered. He rubbed Clint's back softly. "Hey now, baby boy. It's okay, it's okay. Don't cry." 

-

It went on like that for another half an hour. Clint was sobbing into his shoulder, extremely upset that one of his closest friends had said something like that. Natasha was his best friend. His rock. And she thought something so terrible of him. It was hard for Steve to calm the boy down because of it. 

The soldier was caught in a bad position. It was obvious that Clint had wet himself, and it was cold on his clothes, so he knew that it wasn't new, but the boy refused to let go of Steve long enough for the man to change him. In the end, Clint cried himself to sleep on Steve's shoulder, and the soldier had to be very careful as he changed his boy. Sure enough, the skin around Clint's crotch and thighs was red and irritated; a diaper rash, and a bad one at that. 

He carefully lifted his boy and left the room, giving Thor a light 'thank you' as he got in the elevator to go to his own floor. As the machine moved, Clint whimpered in his sleep, then settled down quickly. Steve sighed. 

He was going to kill Natasha. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it, even if it was about 8 months late. 
> 
> I plan on updating as often as possible, and I also plan on writing more stories. 
> 
> So, keep reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, thank you all for the lovely comments on my last chapters. I really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.
> 
> That's all.

Seriously. Steve was going to kill Natasha. 

She had no reason to do what she did. He doubted she even knew what she had really done. 

Clint had fallen back into his depression, but he refused to talk to anyone about it. It took two weeks for Steve to figure out that the boy had one back to cutting. Winter was close, so he just thought that the long-sleeves and sweaters had to do with Clint being cold, not to hide tiny red scars. 

Along with that, he went back to fighting with Steve about his diapers. Which was awful, because he had just gotten used to it. Like last time, he started using the bathroom behind Steve's back, and just said that he didn't need to go. But Steve wasn't an idiot and he found out, and he was forced to punish the boy. All the while, Clint had fought and screamed, tears streaming down his face, yelling that Steve was being unfair. It broke the solder's heart, but Clint had disobeyed. 

It took a while, but Clint just stopped doing it, but he still never used his diaper. He just stopped drinking. It got to the point where he would barely be able to talk, his throat was so dry. Once Steve found out, the boy got more corner time. That phase was now over, and now he was back to drinking, but he still never used his diaper. He would hold his bladder until it went off on its' own. Even then, he wouldn't tell his daddy that he had went, so he had an absolutely _awful_ rash. 

It earned him even more corner time. 

Which was difficult, because Clint fought so much that Steve had to physically hold the boy in the corner. 

Then the day came. Honestly, Steve regretted it, badly, but he had just had enough. 

He was having to drag his boy into the corner, once again. Clint was naked from the waist down, the very bright diaper rash covering his crotch and thighs. 

"No, Daddy!" he screamed, kicking in flailing. 

"I told you not to hold it anymore, and you did. You disobey, you get punished," Steve said calmly, even though his patience was running thin. 

"No, no, no! Ii don't want corner! Not my fault! Yo're being mean!" Steve pulled him to his feet and spun him around, gently trying to push the boy into the corner, but he still resisted. "No! Stop it. Daddy!" 

"Don't tell me no. You're staying here for 10 minutes; the more you struggle the longer you stay here," Steve responded, still calm. Clint continued to struggle, kicking back at Steve. 

"Stop! I don't wanna, Daddy!" 

Steve sighed. "Stand still, Clint. If you just take your punishment, I'll let you have some ice cream. Just calm down, please." 

"No! Let. Me. Go!" Clint screamed loudly, continuing to kick back at the soldier. However, he wasn't thinking about how long his legs were, and he barely noticed as his heel hit Steve's crotch. The man hissed, his legs threatening to buckle. He could feel his patience snap. 

"Goddamn it, Clint!" Before he was aware, he let go of the squirming boy, his now free hand coming down to land a hard smack against the boy's bare backside. 

Clint froze. It was silent for a few moments, then he screamed. 

"Daddy! Daddy, Daddy! Let go!" Out of shock, Steve let go, watching as the boy fell to the floor, and tried squirming away. 

"Clint, baby b-" 

"Get away from me! You...You hit me!" he cried. His adult mind was positive that he was overreacting, but he had just been struck, by the man who had promised to never hurt him. He finally scrambled to his feet and ran away, leaving Steve in a state of regret and guilt. 

After that, Steve had to be very careful with how he acted around the boy. It was as if Clint suddenly didn't trust him. If Steve and someone else walked into a room together, Clint would smile and run towards the other person, enveloping them in a hug. It made Steve a bit upset, but he couldn't tell the boy to not do it. 

As long as the boy was happy, Steve supposed that he was also happy. 

- 

As it turns out, Thor was the most protective of the baby boy. 

He nourished Clint mercilessly, and was always there when he was upset. Soon enough, adult Clint told him about Steve spanking him, and how he had overreacted. 

Needless to say, Thor was pissed. 

He ended up paying a visit to Steve's personal floor, swinging his hammer at his side. 

"Steven! Where are you hidden?" he barked, voice loud and demanding. Steve was sitting at the couch, and he stood and turned to face the god. 

"Thor? What are y-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Thor had shoved him against the wall, his forearm pressed to is throat tightly. 

"Clint had told me what you did. How could you strike the poor boy?! He's just a child," he growled. "Especially with his past. How could you do that to the boy?!" 

Steve sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry." 

"You ave hurt my nearest boy. I can't just forgive you for that." Thor took a small step back, still glaring at the soldier. 

"Look, I said I was sorry. I wasn't thinking. He kicked me, pretty hard, and I just...lashed out. I didn't mean to do it. I would never purposely hurt him; he's my baby boy. I love him." 

It was Thor's turn to sigh. "I apologize, Steven, but I have to take the baby into consideration. You hurt him; I can't just forget that. For the time being, I would appreciate your permission to keep Clint on my floor. At least until he has recovered." 

Steve paused, thinking about Thor's offer. In the end, he let out another sigh. 

"Alright. Just...take care of him, okay? Promise?" Thor nodded. 

"I promise, dear Steven." The god turned and left without another word. Steve stayed leaning against the wall, almost lost in shock. It felt as though his own child was just taken from him. He slowly sank to the ground until he was sitting, his knees drawn to his chest. He just sat and thought. 

This was all his fault. He had left Clint alone, causing a bad run-in with Natasha. His boy started cutting once more, and there was nothing he could do about it. Then he had went out and _struck_ his child, who he dealt with child abuse. He was an awful father, and he didn't deserve the boy. 

For the first time in _several_ years, Steve sat back and cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.   
> Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry
> 
> I didn't know what to add, so I decided to add some angst-y shit to it. 
> 
> BUT I PROMISE, everything will work out happily.


	6. Chapter 6

It took three weeks for Clint to finally give in. 

The two men were very professional, so their home life never effected how they worked on the field, but everyone could feel the tension between them. The whole team was worried. Clint quickly decided that he didn't like Thor taking care of him very often, so he simply put back his little headspace, acting as if he was fine, which added even more tension, as everyone was worried about Clint's mental health. 

Three weeks. Three...long...weeks. 

It all ended when the team was having a movie night in the communal living room. It was obvious that Clint was teetering between his headspaces, but no one said a word. The man was sitting on the ground, leaning against Thor's legs, as the god ran his hands through his hair, like Steve used to you, but it wasn't the same. He was picking his nails, not paying attention to the movie, or any of his surroundings. 

The movie was halfway over when Thor dismissed himself to use the restroom. When he came back, he had Clint's small cup filled with apple juice. Everyone else was silently ignoring the boy, but the god didn't care. He needed to age-down, even if he needed to be forced into it. 

With a sigh, the archer accepted his cup and took a small sip before setting it aside. Through the remainder of the movie, he continued to take small sips, until the cup was empty. Thor almost immediately filled it again, and soon enough, that cup was empty as well. When it finished, Clint didn't realize that his bladder was full, and he went to stand up. Within seconds, his bladder released, and he was wetting himself. 

The entire room froze. 

Thor stood, putting a hand at Clint's lower back. Clint stepped back. 

"Darling, let's get you changed," Thor mumbled softly, trying to lead the boy to the nearest bathroom. The boy resisted more. 

"No..." 

"Yes, darling. Come on." 

"No." Tears began to gather in his eyes, but he held them back. 

"Yes. Come now." 

"No!" 

"Clint-" 

"No! I don't want you!" He started crying. 

"Clint, let's-" 

"I want my Daddy!" 

Once more, everyone stopped, all eyes landing on Steve, who was dumbstruck. After a moment, he stood, and gently wrapped his arm around his boy. 

"Let's get you changed," he whispered in a quiet voice. Clint held his arms up, and in return, Steve wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him onto his hip, not caring that the warm urine was soaking through his clothes. He carried the archer to the elevator, thinking it would be better to take him down to the floor they once shared. They rode down in silence, only the sounds of Clint's weak sobs echoing through the area. Once the elevator stopped, Steve stepped off and carried him to the bedroom, immediately laying him down on the bed. 

"I'll be right back, okay?" Clint slowly nodded, and the soldier rushed to grab the supplies he would need, along with a soft pair of pajamas for the boy. He returned and went about stripping the boy out of his clothes. 

Clint sniffled every so often, but overall, he was done crying. He stared up at the ceiling, chewing on the end up his nails. Steve noticed and reached into his diaper bag, pulling out a small red pacifier, and gently pushed it into Clint's mouth. The boy froze, confused, and gave the plastic a few small sucks. He decided that he liked it, and continued sucking,

Steve cleaned off all the urine and put the archer into a new diaper, then into his pajamas; a onesie covered in different breeds of puppies. He convinced his boy to stay still while he changed, and then came back, lifting the baby boy into his arms. Clint shifted so he was straddling Steve's lap, with his face buried into his neck. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the scent he missed so much. 

"Hi, Daddy," he whispered after a bit, words jumbled because of the pacifier in his mouth. 

"Hi, baby boy." Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I've missed you." 

"I've missed you too, Daddy." 

The soldier sighed. "Baby boy, Daddy's sorry. I never meant to hit you like that. I was stressed, and exhausted, and I wasn't thinking. Can you forgive me?" 

Clint cuddled even closer, moving so he could hug the man tightly. "Of course! You're my Daddy, I'll always forgive you." Steve grinned and hugged him back. 

"I'm glad, baby boy. How about we go back out to the living room, and we can watch silly movies with the team?" He was pleased to see his boy grin and nod furiously at that. Steve lifted him up once more and carried him back to the elevator. He didn't even have to press the button; JARVIS went ahead and sent them up to the main room. He walked out with a smile, boy in arms. In return, the group grinned, with the exception of Natasha. Thor moved to allow Steve to sit down, the boy still cuddling into Steve's chest tightly. 

"Can you get me his blanket? He's gonna be tired soon," he whispered to Thor, who nodded and quickly ran off to retrieve the item. He returned and Steve took it with a thank you, wrapping the thin blanket around Clint's shoulders. He kissed his forehead, enjoying that his boy was in his arms again. 

-

As said, it didn't take long for Clint to fall asleep, still wrapped in Steve's arms. Steve was just getting ready to step into the elevator when Natasha stopped him. 

"What do you want?" he sneered, glaring at her. This was all her fault in the first place. 

"You have every right to be bad, but don;t get snippy with me, Rogers," she snapped back. "Look, I've seen how stressful he's been the past few weeks, and I realize now how important this is to him. So, I wanted to apologize. I may not agree with it, but...I'm glad you make him feel happy." And with that, she turned and walked away, leaving Steve smiling as the elevator doors closed, and he was sent up to his floor, where he would lay his boy in bed, shower, then spend a peaceful night curled against his boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was a short chapter, and sorry about how long it's been since I've updated. There's no excuse, and I apologize. 
> 
> Would are your opinions on if I make Steve and Clint a couple? Of course, the age-play would remain non-sexual. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys!!

I know, I know, I've been gone for a really long time and this story has pretty much been abandoned. I didn't want to abandon it, but my attention has been on other things and I've had insanely hard times trying to come up with ideas for new chapters. The problem with writing stories like this is that the plot is very easily changeable, which makes it hard for me think of ideas to improve it. Ii have a bunch of chapters half written, that I have no idea what to do with. They aren't very good and I refuse to post mediocre work just so Ii have something to post. 

So, this update is just to tell you guys that I'm trying really hard to continue this story. However, I have started another story that I think will help me come up with ideas on where to take this piece. It's called Sunlight Lights on Golden Curls, and it's a Harry Potter AU based on Draco Malfoy an original characters. It would mean a lot to me if you guys went over and checked it out and gave me feedback on how to improve and ideas on the plot!

Also, please tell me what kind of ideas you guys have for me to take this story to the next level, and please understand that I'm trying to think of ideas on this, but my mind is having huge problems thinking. 

I love you guys so much, please leave a comment, and please go check out my new story!!!

It means so much to me. Thank you guys for reading and I apologize very deeply. 


End file.
